Scouring compositions such as particulate compositions or liquid (incl. gel, paste-type) compositions containing abrasive components are well known in the art. Such compositions are used for cleaning and/or cleansing a variety of surfaces; especially those surfaces that tend to become soiled with difficult to remove stains and soils.
Amongst the currently known scouring compositions, the most popular ones are based on abrasive particles with shapes varying from spherical to irregular. The most common abrasive particles are either inorganic like carbonate salt, clay, silica, silicate, shale ash, perlite and quartz sand or organic polymeric beads like polypropylene, PVC, melamine, urea, polyacrylate, polyurethane and derivatives, and come in the form of liquid composition having a creamy consistency with the abrasive particles suspended therein.
Known abrasive compositions provide improved cleaning versus nil particle compositions and developments have been made on improving surface safety without significantly affecting the cleaning performance.
However, there still remains a need for leveraging synergies between abrasive particles and the formulation in order to maximize the cleaning performance.
It is thus an objective of the present invention to provide a liquid cleaning and/or cleansing composition suitable to clean/cleanse a variety of surfaces, wherein the composition provides good cleaning/cleansing performance at a minimum cost.
It has been found that the above objective can be met by the composition according to the present invention.